ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
BBC Television Biggest Children's Favourites
BBC Television Biggest Children's Favourites is a VHS released in 1996 by VCI. Plot Including... Noddy, Pingu, Funnybones, Postman Pat, The Little Polar Bear, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Spot, Brum, Little Sister Rabbit, Spider, Joshua Jones, Tales of the Toothfairies, Precious Moments, Oliver the Kitten Films, Fireman Sam, Charlie the Chalk, Tom and Jerry Films, Jay Jay the Jet Plane, Maggie and Ferocious Beast, Winnie the Pooh, SpongeBob SquarePants, Thomas and Friends, Rubbadubbers, Pingu, Dora the Explorer, LazyTown, Oswald, Barney and Friends Rolie Polie Olie, Bob the Builder and Caillou Episodes # Noddy: Noddy and the Broken Bicycle # Pingu: Pingu and Pinga at Home # Funnybones: The Pet Shop # Postman Pat: Postman Pat's Finding Day # The Little Polar Bear: The Teddy Bear # Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Thomas and the Special Letter # Spot: Spot's Birthday Party # Brum: Seaside # Little Sister Rabbit # Spider: Just as Spider # Joshua Jones: Haywire # Tales of the Toothfairies: The Stolen Present # Precious Moments: Timmy's Gift # Oliver the Kitten Films: Oliver Likes a Snow (Clip) # Fireman Sam: Bentley the Robot # Pingu: Pingu Goes Fishing # Charlie Chalk: Arnold's Night Out # Tom and Jerry Films: Tom and Jerry Likes a Snow (Clip) # Jay Jay the Jet Plane: Jay Jay Goes to Mars # Maggie and the Ferocious Beast: Beach Party # Winnie the Pooh: Hide and Seek Noddy © BBC Enterprises 1992. Noddy is a Registered trademark of Darrell Waters Ltd, Pingu © SRG/ZDF/Telepool C Editoy 1991, Funnybones © S4C-Channel 4 Wales/William Heinemann Ltd/BBC Enterprises Ltd 1992, Postman Pat © Woodland Animations Limited, The Little Polar Bear © BBC 1994. A Rothkirch/Kringel Cartoon Film Production for WDR, a co-production with SWF, SRG, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends © Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Ltd 1995, Spot © King Rollo Films Ltd 1994. From the Spot books by Eric Hill, Brum © 1994 Ragdoll Productions Ltd, Little Sister Rabbit © 1988, Spider © Hiddert Ralph Entertainment Ltd 1991, Joshua Jones Character Design © Rob Lee Film © 1991 S4C-Channel 4 Wales, Tales of the Tooth Fairies © 1992 Eva/La Fabrique/WDR/France 3, Precious Moments © 1991 Precious Moments, Inc. PRECIOUS MOMENTS is a registered tradermark used by PMI Licensee, Pacific Entertainment Corporation, 5820 Oberlin Drive, Suite 203, San Diego, CA 92121, All Rights Reserved. Oliver the Kitten Films © 1988 Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved, Fireman Sam © 1985 Prism Art and Design Ltd. Film © 1990 S4C - Channel 4 Wales, Charlie Chalk © Woodland Animations Limited.Category:Noddy's UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Pingu's UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Funnybones' UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Postman Pat's UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Little Polar Bear's UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends' UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Spot's UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Brum's UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Spider's UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Joshua Jones' UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Tales of the Toothfairies' UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Precious Moments' UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Oliver the Kitten Films' UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Fireman Sam's UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Charlie Chalk's UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Children's Compilations Category:VHS Releases